The Only Truth
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: MOVIEVERSE.  Even in his sixth year, Harry still hasn't gotten over Sirius's death almost four months ago.  But a suprising person may just help him to do so.  HarryCho.  Based off 5th movie.  Spoilers! ONESHOT.


**Alrighty then.**

**This is my first Cho fanfiction! I love Cho! Especially movie Cho, please take note this is a MOVIE BASED FANFICTION, taking place during year six, following the 5****th**** movie, in which (Spoiler) Cho does NOTHING wrong! Hooray! Ok, so anyways. I don't own any of these people (I wish) and there are lots of spoilers, nothing to warn you about and emo-ness.**

**Review!**

**The Only Truth**

_Gone…_it was a word that Harry had never spent much time thinking about, until four months ago anyway.

_Gone…_ his parents were gone, Cedric was gone, and now Sirius was gone too. He stared numbly out of the Owlery window. He didn't remember why he had come to the Owlery, he didn't really care. He just stood there, not really aware of his surroundings. He was loosing his grip on reality, and he knew it. He knew that he shouldn't give in to his grief like this. He knew that Voldemort was still out there, he knew that he still had to fight. His friends never lost a chance to remind him of that. They would constantly buzz around him, trying to make jokes, to pretend everything was all right, to keep his mind in the real world. But nothing they did could help. There was only one voice, one face, one bark like laugh that he really wanted to hear. That was why he was in the Owlery, he remembered. He hadn't gone there for any particular reason beyond the fact that in it he would hear no human voices, none but the memories that he clung to harder than his own life.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped and whirled; he'd been so caught up in his thoughts, in his depression, that he hadn't noticed someone else enter the Owlery.

Cho Chang.

"Harry," She murmured again, starring sheepishly at him, turning faintly red.

"Cho," Harry whispered numbly. For what seemed like forever they stood, both starring without a word, looking undecidedly at the other. She attempted to take a step towards him, but he moved away. She seemed almost hurt by this. But they continued their staring contest, both afraid to say anything.

Finally, ever quietly, she spoke. "I'm sorry about all that happened. Last year."

"Sorry doesn't change anything!" Harry snarled, too harshly he decided moments after.

"I know," she said, surprisingly understanding. "But I am sorry, never the less."

"Thank you," Harry sighed, looking curiously at her. "Why did you come here?"

"Truthfully?" She looked at the floor, embarrassment reading on her face. "I followed you."

"Why?" Harry asked, even more curious now, and seemingly happy to be distracted for his previous thoughts.

"I felt bad, about how things ended last year. After…your godfather died, I felt terrible because I realized that, I had nobody to help me cope with Cedric's death, and maybe if things had happened differently, you may have had me and then I realized that…I'm still here, Harry. I'm still waiting. If you need somebody, I'm still here. You can still have me."

"Why?" Harry sneered, "I wouldn't see you, even after I found out that you were under the influence of the Veritaserum, I was a jerk and…" Harry faltered.

"Because," Cho replied, "When you've hit the bottom, when you've lost everything…you have everything to gain. It's fascinating how fast you fall in love Harry. If it's deep passionate love or simple love for family, you can fall very fast. I'd only dated Cedric for a year, maybe, but, I fell in love with him, Harry. And now I see the same sadness that I had in my eyes in yours and I think I may help."

"How?" Harry asked.

"To fix heart break, the best cure is…having a friend," Cho took a cautious step towards Harry; however his thoughts were so fixed on her words he didn't notice. "Somebody who's gone through grief and knows how you feel." Another step.

"Do you think I can ever get over this?" Harry asked.

"I did," Cho said. Step three.

"If you didn't have anybody, how'd you get over him?" Harry whispered, taking notice that she was now only a foot away.

"The hope that maybe one day I could love again."

"Love is a lie," Harry growled.

Cho leaned forward, her lips hovering inches from Harry's. "No. _Hate _is a lie. Love is the only truth I know." She caught his lips and slid her hand gently into his. Harry stiffened with surprise, but quickly got in to it. He wrapped his arms around her body and deepened the kiss.

"It'll be alright, Harry Potter," Cho promised, "Trust me."

And for once, as Cho held Harry tightly, it wasn't Voldemort's face that snuck into his mind, nor Sirius's, or anybody he'd have expected. It was her's. And as she tightened her arms around him, it felt like maybe, just maybe, everything would be ok.


End file.
